Combined blower/vacuums are commonly used in lawn care and maintenance. These combined blower/vacuums allow an operator to switch operations between a blower for blowing leaves, cut grass, or other debris and a vacuum which can suck up the leaves, cut grass, or other debris. Typical blower/vacuums usually require a single component attachable to a base having a power source located therewithin. One method allows an operator to switch between blowing and vacuuming functions by detaching the component(s) associated with one operation and affixing the components associated with the other. The design of the components makes the method for switching between functions very cumbersome and difficult for the operator. Another method incorporates both the blower nozzle and vacuum tube combined in a single tool. This combined component is often cumbersome and weighty which causes an operator to tire more easily. The combined component also requires the operator to carry the additional inactive component during operation of the other.